


Everyone Loves A Party

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, jared and jensen - Freeform, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Through the years, one of the sound technicians has become a close friend of the J's, so they've thrown him one hell of a party.





	

Jensen twirled the half-full glass of champagne around in his hand, eyes surveying the crowded room, satisfied that everyone seemed to be enjoying the party.

Usually they just went with paper cups and plates, not glassware, when any of the troupe celebrated their birthday, but today's birthday boy was a bit special, and both Jensen and Jared had wanted to give him a party to remember, so the tables were overflowing with food, drink and expensive champagne.

Seeking out his tall lanky lover, Jensen spotted him talking and gesticulating animatedly with Dave the sound technician. The kid was Jared's age, thirty-four, and he'd become something of a go to confidante through the years.  
A smile creased his lips as he remembered how they'd first met the young guy way back in the early days. 

He and Jared had been going over their lines in a secluded angle behind the sound stage.  
It was a scene which ended up with Dean belting Sam one on the chin.  
Jared had really been getting into character, his eyes dancing with righteous rage, jaw tense, lips parted in a huff.

Totally adorable, Jensen had thought at the time, and he hadn't been able to resist leaning forward and closing his own lips over Jared's.. oh... so inviting ones.

In truth he hadn't even been aware of doing it, just that he'd felt an irresistible pull to lay his mouth on his co-star's.  
The electrical effect which spiked through him however, restored him quickly to reality and he'd pulled back, stuttering out an apology to Jared who was staring at him, eyes wide.

“Sorry, dude, “ Jensen had stammered. “Don't know what the fuck came over me.”  
But to his amazement, Jared had merely smiled and pulled him close, long arms snaking around his chest.

“You should be apologizing,“ he'd grinned. “But not for kissing me, just for taking so long to get round to it.”

It had been that easy, Jensen mused recalling that first kiss.  
For all his Hollywood worldliness, he hadn't picked up on Jared's signals, caught up in defining his Dean character and rooting for the show's success.

It was then, just when they'd moved back together for a second time, lips tentative, and marvelling at the permission freely given and so ecstatically accepted, when Dave rounded the corner and walked in on them.  
Too caught up in the sensations of the kiss, neither he nor Jared had noticed him at first, until embarrassed, Dave had shuffled his feet to turn away.  
Then three pairs of eyes had met, all three reflecting their surprise, all in different ways. 

Dave had been shocked at the sight, not because of two guys making out, but because he'd instantly understood he'd been witness to something he'd rather not have seen.  
Now he had the burden of an unwanted secret concerning the two stars of Supernatural

But throughout the years, the kid had kept mum, and in truth if the grand majority of their co-workers suspected his and Jared's relationship, Dave was the only person who truly knew.

He was the one they'd gone to, individually or together, to bare their hearts when things between himself and Jared had been stormy, or they'd just needed to talk freely to someone they could trust one hundred percent.

So, yeah, Dave deserved this party and so much more.

 

Through the throng of people, Jensen's eyes caressed his lover from afar.  
It seemed impossible at times that he could love Jared more with every passing day. Just how much love could one express for another human being? Yet Jensen knew it to be true.

In the show Dean and Sam were soulmates, at least so Ash had told them.  
Jensen didn't know if he believed in 'soul-mates', but whatever he and Jared were to each other, it didn't have a definition in the English language. It was beyond anything he'd ever experienced before.

As if sensing Jensen's gaze on him, Jared took his leave of Dave and came strolling over to join the older man.

“Great party, dude, “ he grinned. “I think I'm kinda light-headed already. Too much 'bubbly'.”

Jensen leaned in to him, whispering evilly.  
“That's the way I like you, baby. That's when you let me do all the work.”

Jared smirked. “What are we waiting for? Trailer's just around the corner.”

“Off you go then, bitch. I'll say my good-byes to Dave and follow you out. Wanna see you naked and ready for me, Jay. You got that?”

Jared's sunny smile was full of promise. All in all, it had been a great day and it was just about to get even better.

The end


End file.
